Flat panel displays can be actuated to produce acoustic and/or haptic output through bending wave vibrations at frequencies near the natural resonant modal structure of the flat panel display. However, the lowest useful mode of many flat panel displays can often be too high in frequency for efficient delivery of desired low frequency feedback (e.g., low decibel levels and/or limited bandwidth), limiting low frequency response of devices that incorporate flat panel display for acoustic and/or haptic output.